


Song Without Words

by snakeling



Series: Duetto [2]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Bondage, Community: kink_bingo, Dubious Consent, F/M, Gags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 02:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakeling/pseuds/snakeling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is this game that Ariadne and he are playing, though Ariadne doesn't know the rules yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Song Without Words

The job was a success and their team has disbanded, each leaving the country via a different route. Ariadne follows the plan Arthur made for her, and checks in into a rather luxurious hotel. (Arthur doesn’t believe in dingy motels to hide in.)

The room is big, and the bed looks inviting. She abandons her luggage in the entrance, makes a quick detour via the bathroom, and walks into the bedroom while she unwinds her scarf.

She’s grabbed from behind and thrown onto the bed. It happens too quickly for her to react the way Arthur’s taught her. Someone climbs over her, smothering her into the sheets. Their weight prevents her from moving, her arms trapped under her.

Something hard and round is pushed into her mouth; the attached harness is buckled at the back of her head. It only took a few seconds to accomplish and Ariadne feels panic starting to swell inside her. It’s too late to scream; the only sounds she can do now are muffled groans. She tries buckling, tries to unsettle her aggressor, but he’s good. The arms she finally manages to free are promptly manacled to the wrought iron headboard. He then rolls off her and manhandles her on her back, the manacles crossing in a tingle of metal.

It’s Arthur.

The fight goes out of her, at first. It’s Arthur; she knows him. Then she realises the position she’s in, the position _he_ put her in, and struggles anew. He catches her feet before she manages to hit him, and sits on them as calmly as if he were in a chair.

“Stop that. You’re going to hurt yourself.” His tone is mild, unthreatening.

For some reason, it frightens her even more. She’s seen Arthur this calm just before dispatching a crowd of projections. She never imagined he would turn on her. In growing desperation, she tries to free her legs, buckling against his weight.

He leans forward, catches her eye and says, “Stop.” She’s obeying almost before she realises she’s taken the decision to do so. Her heart is beating wildly and she wonders what he’s going to do next.

He smiles, widely, displaying his dimples. “Good girl.” With his thumb, he traces her lower lip, pulling it from behind the gag. “I’ll leave that on, won’t I?” He continues with the same pleasant tone, “This mouth of yours tends to get you into trouble.”

She goes rigid. Does he know?

As if reading her mind, he says, “Yes, I know. I was awake for a lot of it, actually. That was one of the best blowjobs I’ve ever had, you know.”

She blushes and tries to look away, but Arthur catches her chin between two fingers and forces her to look at him.

“My only regret is that I couldn’t see you, the way your lips stretched around my cock. Well.” He sits back on his haunches and starts undoing her pants. “Time for that later.”

In one movement, he peels off pants and underwear from her and throw them behind him. He strokes her thighs, pushing them apart, exposing her.

“Can you hold them out of the way, or will you need help?” He looks up and smirks. “Oh, of course you can’t answer.”

Arthur sounds entirely too self-satisfied, but glaring at him gets her nowhere. He rummages on the floor and sets objects on the bed near her feet, too far for her to see them however much she cranes. Soon she can feel something soft and large around her ankles, and then they’re pulled apart and tied, each at one foot of the bed.

She can’t move. She’s entirely at Arthur’s mercy. A shiver of... dread? anticipation? runs through her.

He lies on her, fitting his weight above her in a way that should be smothering but instead manages to be arousing. Immobilising her head between his hands, he kisses her, sucking at her lips, licking at the rubber ball blocking her mouth. It’s filthy and hot and entirely unlike what she’s ever expected of Arthur.

There isn’t much she can do to reciprocate the kiss, so she relaxes, lets her body become pliant and welcoming. He breaks the kiss to suck at the fine skin of her neck, and if she doesn’t have a necklace of bruises tomorrow she’s going to be very surprised. And, truth be told, disappointed.

He sits up again, opening her cardigan and pushing T-shirt and bra over her head, bunching everything at her wrists. He gazes at her, naked, exposed, vulnerable, and his eyes are hungry and wild. Ariadne is torn between embarrassment and arousal. Blood pulses in her clit and arousal wins over, prompting her to let her legs fall even more open, as much as the restraints permit.

Arthur looks up at her, eyes hooded. “You little slut.”

There is so much affection in his tone that Ariadne can’t bring herself to feel insulted. She moans behind her gag, trying to get him to do something, anything.

He chuckles, evilly, she thinks. Trails a finger up her cunt, and the touch, light and unexpected, makes her want so much more.

“So wet. Is that for me? Or would you be that wet for anyone?”

Coldness washes over her. Is that what he thinks of her? She knows she’s hardly an innocent virgin, but does he really think she would react this way with anybody? She turns her head away, wanting to be far away, covered up, anything that wouldn’t leave her exposed to Arthur’s jibes.

He must have seen something on her face, because he’s suddenly curled around her, shielding her body with his, and whispers sorries in her ear.

He turns her face towards his, looking her in the eyes. “I didn’t mean it in any insulting way. You’ve made your feelings for me perfectly clear, and I know you’re not promiscuous. Not that there’s anything wrong with that, of course, but it’s not you.”

He sounds adorably flustered, and she nuzzles against his face to let him know he’s forgiven. She wishes he would take off the gag, but he doesn’t seem so inclined. She gets confirmation when after a quick smile of thanks, he says, “I like you like that. Forced to use your body instead of your words.”

He kisses the corner of her mouth, lapping at her lips. All of a sudden, she’s intensely conscious of the stiff fabric of his vest and slacks against her naked skin. Her nipples are tight, almost painful as they drag against the wool.

His hand skims her skin, from shoulder to hip to knee before going back up, nails grazing at the tender skin of her inner thighs. She’d have thought he’d tease her for hours, but he goes straight for her clit, rubbing and rolling it between two fingers. Arousal shoots through her, and she buckles in the restraints, moaning.

He’s sucking at her lips again, almost painfully. They’re stretched from the gag, plump and swollen. Ariadne closes her eyes, the better to focus on the sensations he’s rousing in her: his hand on — in — her cunt, his lips abandoning hers to nibble at her collarbone, then suck at her nipple.

She’s writhing on the bed, not sure whether she’s trying to escape Arthur or get closer to him. He has two fingers inside of her, a third rubbing her clit. His weight smothers her in the sheet; his clothes provide all sorts of friction on her naked skin. His teeth graze the sensitive areola of her nipple. Her wrists smart from pulling on the manacles.

She can’t move, she can’t speak, she can’t breathe. Her thoughts scatter; Ariadne becomes nothing but sensation. And then orgasm takes her, and she may actually black out for a few seconds, because when she comes to, Arthur is hovering over her, his face a weird mix of smug and worried.

He unbuckles the gag and tilts a glass of water to her lips between busying himself untying her. She’s shivering uncontrollably, and as soon as she’s able to, she curls into Arthur’s heat. He gets rid of his clothes quickly and slips them both under the covers.

“You okay?”

She’s boneless and happy when she smiles against his chest. “Never better.”

He strokes her hair, and arranges their bodies for maximum comfort. She falls asleep to the sound of his heart thudding against her cheek.


End file.
